


If Only For You

by SatanSam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angel Hongjoong, Angel and Demon AU, Cuz you know...it's smut, Handcuffed, M/M, My First Smut, My poor attempt at writing smut, Part of a story I haven't even complete yet, Plot What Plot/Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, demon seonghwa, just wanted to write one of the smut part first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSam/pseuds/SatanSam
Summary: Seonghwa is a demon task with protecting the King of Hell's son, Yunho.In one of their many adventures, he met Hongjoong, Gabriels right hand Angel.This is one of the smut part of a story I haven't even posted yet, or even finished the first chapter. I just wanted an excuse to write smut between Seonghwa and Hongjoong.Might even write more before actually finishing the first chapter of this story.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	If Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Might have other chapters in the future. Who knows.
> 
> Again, english ain't my native language, so there might be mistakes.

Kneeling on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back, Seonghwa observed the petit frame of the angel before him. From the very first time Seonghwa had followed Yunho to the Ardun Muhayida nightclub, his eyes fell on the smaller angel. The white-haired man was new, back then. A fresh recruit in the angel’s guards. His disdain for demons could be read clear as the day when their eyes had met. Archangel Gabriel had come to the nightclub for Yunho, but couldn't do anything as he was on a neutral ground. It was then, when Seonghwa noticed the petite figure of a man behind the archangel. His angelic white hair, his straight posture and the stoic look on his face was enough to attract the Royal protector's attention. When they left, Seonghwa wondered if he would encounter that angel again. As if the gods were listening, they met many times after. 

The more they met, the disdain on the angel's face dissipated. Seonghwa thought the white-haired man had realized demons weren't all evil and bad like angels make them seem to be. On some rare occasion, the two would chat for a while until the angel’s duty called him back. Most of their interactions, however, were through eye contact and small nods. The demon hoped there would be more than just nods and small talk. But that was impossible.

Now, being held captive by the angel, he wanted to laugh.Angels do believe they were bad all the time. Funny. The reason why he had been captured, well it was simple. The angels were falsely accusing him for the murder of the Archangel Gabriel. Weirdly, this was the least of his worry. He had something else troubling his mind. Seonghwa kept thinking about him. He hadn't seen his small angel for a long while. With the Prince of hell and his duty being in the way of meeting the subject of his interest, he couldn’t help but notice the absence of the man in question once he had free time. Well, he might enjoy the captivity now, as long as that would mean he could meet his angel.

Being the Royal protector of Yunho had been challenging ever since they set foot on earth. The angels wanted the prince of hell dead, but with Seonghwa in the way, they couldn't. They needed him to go. Thus leading to his capture when the news of Gabriel being murdered emerged. He wasn't the murderer. Nor was it Yunho as both of the men were far away from where werewolves patrols found the body. But that, the angels didn't want to hear. They needed a reason to kill Seonghwa. And well, what better reason than the death of an archangel.

So there he was, handcuffed and kneeling on a hard concrete floor in a noise cancelling room. The demon had wondered why every room used for detention in heaven was made with soundproof walls. After some time spent here, he knew why. Angels were incredibly sensitive. Meaning, those outside the prison didn't like to hear the screams of their prisoners while they were being tortured. Shocking, isn't it. Angels tortured prisoners. Well, if you asked Seonghwa, he wasn't that surprised about it. What he was surprised about, however, was who had been assigned to keep an eye on him in his cell. The Royal protector had a reputation of getting out of prison pretty easily. How, well that's a story for another time but for now Seonghwa stared at the angel in charge of watching him. He couldn't help but smirk as he eyed the white-haired angel. They would be left alone for approximately five hours before a new angel guard took the man's place. That left Seonghwa with five hours with the man he found attractive. 

"I never got around to asking you your name, angel," Seonghwa spoke softly, something inside of him wished and hoped the man didn't believe about him being the murderer. 

The angel looked up from his book and stared at Seonghwa pitch-black eyes. For a moment, the demon thought the small man wouldn't answer his question, but when the man bit his lower lips debating, he was glad to hear the other's voice. 

"Hongjoong." 

Seonghwa nodded and was sure Honjoong would go back to reading. But the man simply closed his book and placed it on the side, giving Seonghwa his entire attention. Truly, Hongjoong amazed Seonghwa. He was unpredictable, and most of the time acted against the ways of angels. 

Again, Seonghwa noticed Hongjoong's bad habit of biting his lower lips when in thoughts. What the other was thinking was a mystery but Seonghwa found himself distracted by something else. He stared at the perfectly red lips for an unhealthy amount of time. He even licked his own lips without realizing it. For a short-tempered and bratty angel, Hongjoong sure looked delicate. Seonghwa mentally slapped himself for letting his somewhat attraction to the other show up. He wished the white-haired angel was too deep in thought to see it. However, his act wasn't unnoticed. Hongjoong had seen the way the demon was staring at him, more so his lips and while he didn't really understand, seeing the other man lick his own lips had lit a few sparks inside his body. 

The silence grew heavier by the second until the angel made a move. He took a step toward Seonghwa and kneel before him. Demon eyes watched carefully as the angel brought a hand to his cheek, sending his skin in flame. Hongjoong didn't understand why he felt the need to touch the demon, but the urge was hard to resist. Ever since he had stepped into the room, his desire for the other man grew. To see him kneeling, handcuffed and with that emotionless expression on his face, made the desire to feel every bit of the man's skin on his. 

"Did you do it?"

Hongjoong said in a whisper, his eyes never leaving the other's. Seonghwa stopped breathing. He and the angel were so close their nose could almost brush. 

"No"

He whispered back. All he had in mind was how easily he could lean in and capture those lips that were driving him mad. Hongjoong was driving him mad. His skin felt hot as he drowned in the intoxicating presence of Hongjoong. All the years of practice to hide his emotions went to trash just because of one handsome angel. Of course, the angel himself took notice of that. The way his lips curled into a smirk. That bastard.

"Something wrong, Demon?"

Curses his handcuffed hands. He would have already jumped on the man before him. His breath was warm and grew quicker. He felt himself growing hard as sinful images of Hongjoong popped in his mind. Something inside of him kept screaming for more. More than just a simple touch on his cheeks. More than demanding eyes staring at him. Those same eyes that were now clouded with lust, like his own. A growled left his lips as he leaned closer to the angel. Never had he felt like this before. To lose control of his own body just because of a touch from the handsome angel he dreamt about. Demons were supposed to be the dominant type, those who corrupted others into sin. How wrong that saying was. By the look of it, Hongjoong was the one to corrupt him. His body seemed to completely submit to Hongjoong whenever the other man glanced at him. The older demon had had sex before. In a time where being a protector wasn't that difficult and time consuming. In his memory, the image of a taller yet younger incubus appeared. Compared to how he felt now, back then he had dominated the incubus. He had made him scream both in pain and pleasure while his strong body was entangled in black silky bed sheets. He had loved every second of it. Seeing the man completely submit to him. Never would in his demon life he imagine being in the same state as that incubus. An urge to be filled, to give control to the other had possessed Seonghwa whenever he had met the angel. 

Seonghwa didn't know how long it was before his dry mouth decided to open, his words filled with the lust he felt. 

"I want you." 

Outside the room, angels wandered the white corridors of the prison centre, not knowing what was about to happen in one of their rooms. 

Rubbing his thumb on the demon's pink lips, Hongjoong smirked. He was convinced the demon was more of a dominant type just by looking at him. He guessed he was wrong. Oh, how he would make the other beg for his touch. Angels weren't supposed to feel lust or partake in anything sexual. But Hongjoong never truly followed the rules of heaven down to the letter. He did what he thought was best. And now what was the best way to make the demon scream. His other hand slowly moved to Seonghwa's chest. Rubbing the muscular body of the demon teasingly. Hongjoong licked his red velvet lips, watching the man growled of impatience. What took the angel by surprised was the small "please" that left the demon lips.

In no second after the words left his mouth, Hongjoong attacked him with his. The kiss was messy and harsh. It felt as if both of them tried to devour the other. All their hidden desires for each other were now let loose. Resulting in lots of tongue and saliva. The demon felt his inside melt each time their tongues would touch.He fought against the restraining cuff, leaving deep red marks on his wrist. When the kiss ended and they both painted heavenly, Seonghwa couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was. The man he felt attracted to have reciprocated his feelings. Even more, that man was an angel. A pure being who's supposed to despise demons. But here Hongjoong was, staring at him with a not so pure grin on his face. 

A spark of pleasure took Seonghwa out of his mind. Without him noticing it, Hongjoong had slipped one of his hands inside Seonghwa's mundane pants. Even slipped underneath his boxer until it came in contact with the treasure he was searching for. That hand was now lazily stroking his dick, sending pleasure all over his body. 

"I thought…."

Seonghwa paused as his body lean forward. His body felt like jelly under Hongjoong touches. Once again, Seonghwa cursed the stupid handcuffed who forces him to lean on Hongjoong for support. On the other hand, the angel was enjoying the reaction of the demon. When the archangel in charge of the prison had required his help to guard a prisoner, Hongjoong had been reluctant at first. However, after finding out that the prisoner in question was, he tried his best not to show the little smirk on his face. Five hours alone with the demon in a soundproof room. Hongjoong knew he wasn't going to be bored. What he didn't expect was those lovely little sounds Seonghwa would make as the angel stroked his member. Those muffled moans and groans send electricity down his own erected cock. He could hear Seonghwa fight against his restraint, probably so he could dominate the angel. Sadly, Hongjoong loved to be the one on top or in this case the one dominating. Seonghwa was at his mercy, and let's say the angel was delighted about it. 

"You were supposed…..to be pure"

Chuckling, Hongjoong pushed, with his non-occupied hand, Seonghwa chest until the demon was sitting with his back leaning against the wall behind. Now kneeling in between the demon's long legs, Hongjoong licked his lips before attaching his lips on Seonghwa's neck. He made sure to leave lovebites as he went.

"You thought wrong, demon~."

Hongjoong whispered next to Seonghwa's left ear. Beautiful golden eyes stared into pitch-black ones. This time, it was the oldest who connected their lips together, in a much more sensual kiss than the first one. The lazy stroke started to get faster as their tongues danced around in their mouths. Seonghwa's legs were shaking from the pleasure the other male was giving him. At some point, he had to break the kiss as intense waves of pleasure washed over his body. He threw his head backward while moaning Hongjoong's name, unable to keep his moans under control. The way Hongjoong's hand stroked his cock, how his thumb would rub the tip from time to time spreading pre-cum all over his dick, how his small hand squished his member when the angel was looking for a reaction, all that made Seonghwa's mind fuzzier. He was completely at the mercy of the angel. He was panting hard when Hongjoong removed his hand from his pants. Hongjoong was taking in the sight of a messy demon, his mouth slightly open as he panted, his eyes closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Seonghwa's blond hair was covering his eyes, making the man even more handsome.

"You're unfair."

Seonghwa breathed, his eyes barely open. Moving his arms, the cuffs made a clicking noise. Seonghwa groaned, to the amusement of Hongjoong.

"This….Is unfair."

To mark his point, Seonghwa struggled against the handcuffs yet again making the sound of the restraints hitting each other. Shaking his head, Hongjoong delicately placed both of his hands on the demon's hips. He slowly pushed his hands downward while making sure the oldest pants and boxers were following. 

"Well, this is supposed to be a tortured room; thus I'm supposed to be torturing you~."

When Seonghwa's pants and underwear were down enough to free his erected cock, Hongjoong let out a tiny moan. Sure, he had felt the man's dick in his hand and knew he was big, but now seeing it with his own eyes made the angel's mouth drool. Something else took him by surprise. A fluffy black tail was wrapped around Seonghwa's left thigh. Upon being freed from the pants, it's slowly moved around excitedly. Hongjoong couldn't help the chuckles from escaping his lips. This demon was indeed full of surprises. Not one to wait, Hongjoong laid down on the cold floor and took the hard and leaking cock in his mouth. Leaving small kisses here and there at first, before taking the whole thing. 

"Lord Satan!"

Seonghwa whimpered. All the air in his lungs left once he felt Hongjoong hot and wet mouth wrapped around his dick. He tried closing his legs involuntarily which made the angel groan. In order to avoid being crushed by the demon's legs, Hongjoong took hold of them with his hands. Now sure he wouldn't be squished, he resumed the bobbing and sucking of Seonghwa dick. The taste of pre-cum filled his mouth as he licked the tip with his tongue. He was glad to hear the other man moaning while he worked his head up and down. A proof of what he was doing was good. Seonghwa's tail wrapped itself around Hongjoong arms, tightening its grip as the demon shook from pleasure. 

Sinful slurping noise could be heard as well as choking sound when Hongjoong tried to take Seonghwa’s cock deeper. The tell-tale of the man's orgasms forming made the angel smirk. He listened to the whiny protest of Seonghwa with full attention but never acted upon them. It was only when Hongjoong teeth accidentally scratch against the hard skin that he felt, and heard, the man cames in his mouth. Hongjoong sucked until he was sure all the cum was in his mouth. Quickly, Hongjoong rose to his knees and brought his lips to Seonghwas. The demon whimpered when his own semen was pushed into his mouth by Hongjoong tongue. He was forced to swallow the salty semen until there was none left. 

Heavy breathing was all you could hear in the room once both separated. Their chest rising and falling in sync. Of course, the angel wasn’t done with the demon yet. Stroking the black tail for a few seconds, he was delighted to hear more moans coming from the demon. A new idea arose in his mind. He would be sure to test how sensitive this tail could be. He made that very clear when he stood up to fetch something in the bag he had brought . Curiosity took hold of Seonghwa , making him tilt his head to the side. A few of his golden hair brushed against his forehead. Before he knew it, Hongjoong was sitting on the only chair in the room, his arms crossed on his chest. A glass bottle sat in Hongjoong hand. Blue liquid gently moved inside the bottle each time the angel would move slightly. Their eyes met.

“Come here~”

Hongjoong commanded while reaching a hand toward Seonghwa. With a little difficulty, the demon was able to stand up and fully get rid of his pants and underwear. As if he was under a spell, Seonghwa did as he was told and stood in front of the angel. He then watched as Hongjoong coaxed his fingers with the blue liquid. One hand came to rest on his waist and pushed him down so he would be sitting on the angel’s laps. Hongjoong coaxed hand slipped on Seonghwa’s back until it stopped at his entrance. Seonghwa shivered when the blue liquid made contact with his skin. He was so hypnotized by the angel eyes that his mind didn’t understand what was happening until he felt a finger enter him.

“Wha-“

Biting his lower lips, Seonghwa laid his forehead on the petit man's shoulder. It felt strange at first when one of Hongjoong's small fingers had entered him. The stretch of his hole burned. However, the cold liquid warmed up quickly as the Angel's inserted another finger, making the stretching more bearable. Lord Satan, this felt so good. Unconsciously, Seonghwa moved his hips to match the thrusting of Hongjoong's fingers. 

"So needy~. " The angel whispered in his ears while a sneaking hand wrapped itself at the base of Seonghwa's tail. 

Tugging it gently, Hongjoong observed as the man fucking his fingers opened his eyes wide and threw his head backward. Seonghwa's movement caught the angel of the guard as well as unbalanced them on the chair. As a result, they both tumble on the ground, Hongjoong's fingers magically stayed inside the demon's hungry hole. Laughing erupted after a while. 

"Sorry, I wasn't aware of how sensitive my tail was." Seonghwa said with half-opened eyes watching Hongjoong. 

Humming, Hongjoong kept moving his fingers in a lazy manner. He would never admit that hearing the demon laugh made his heart clench with the desire to protect the man and the wanting to hear that laugh again. Feeling Seonghwa’s hips starting to move on their own, the angel smiled.

“I’m glad I am the one who discovered that then” Closing the gap between their bodies, Hongjoong kissed Seonghwa tenderly.

Times seemed to freeze around the two as their lips danced in sync. Nothing else mattered, just the warm feeling of naked bodies pressed against each other while pleasure course in their veins. Love melting into desire and need. A need to be buried inside, to mark the body underneath. Small fingers gripped the demon’s shoulder and forced the demon to sit.Without breaking their kiss, Hongjoong’s fingers pulled out of Seonghwa’s tight hole. Reaching in his pants pocket, he retrieved a small silver key. A click followed by a metallic thud on the floor and Seonghwa was free. Free from those handcuffs. With this new-found freedom, Seonghwa didn’t wait to throw his arm around Honjoong’s neck. Black nailed harshly grabbed a handful of white hair as the demon reconnected their lips.Biting the angel’s lower lips, the demon watched with lusty eyes the other man before standing up. To Hongjoong surprise, Seonghwa lowered himself on the ground, his pretty round ass up in the air. His chest touched the floor while his head laid on his arms. In between the spread legs stood an aching cock leaking pre-cum on the white floor. This was a sight to behold. 

“ You look very tasty like that,” Hongjoong said while kneeling behind the demon, a hand gently palming the red cheeks.

“Please eat me,” Seonghwa purred while flapping his tail from side to side. He turned his face to the side in order to see Hongjoong’s expression. Which brought a moan from the devil lips once his eyes met the hungry ones of the angel. 

Spreading the cheeks apart, Hongjoong latch his mouth to Seonghwa’s hole, eagerly thrusting his tongue in and out. His desire took the better of him. He couldn't wait any longer.One hand reached for the black tail.Tugging it, harder this time, he hummed as he felt the body trembling. Like before, Seonghwa reacted strongly to the rush of pleasure travelling in his body. His body arched marvellously under Hongjoong. Seonghwa's moans were louder, more sinful as he was devoured by the angel. His cock was hard almost to the point of being painful. Wanting to release some of the pain, Seonghwa's hand reached for his cock only to receive a hard slap on his ass. 

"Hongjoong~ I want you inside now~."

Chuckling, Hongjoong bit into the soft skin of the demon pretty ass before asking the man to turn around. Once he was able to see Seonghwa's handsome face, Hongjoong made sure the demon was watching him as he unzipped his pants and took his dick out. The demon spread his legs eager to be filled by the angel. Just by the thought of it, he moaned. Spreading the blue liquid from the glass bottle,who magically didn't break in the fall, Hongjoong placed his cock right at Seonghwa's entrance. Both men moaned as Hongjoong slowly thrust in. Seonghwa's tight hole clenched around the intrusion allowing the angel to see stars from how good it felt. Every time he would move, he could hear the demon purring in pleasure. Hongjoong soon felt his release getting near and while pounding hardly inside the demon ass, Hongjoong reached for the tail and bit down. Both came at the same time screaming the other's name. 

Hours later, a new angel came to relieve Hongjoong from his duty. Sitting on his knees handcuff was the demon, glaring with unphased eyes at the new angel. Not a single trace of what transpired before was left. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong left, not without one last look over his shoulder. A silent promise to see each other again and when they do, no one will stop them this time. Seonghwa couldn’t wait for that day. He smiled darkly feeling the handcuff slide down his wrist. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait that long.


End file.
